Not a Moron
by Yuuki223
Summary: "Hmm…." GLaDOS said. Wheatley snapped out of his train of thought and looked at the speaker in surprise. "You didn't think of that before?" Wheatley asked her. GLaDOS paused. Wheatley chuckled. "Not so much of a moron, now am I?" Wheatley asked. GLaDOS chuckled at that. "You're still a moron." She said. (Wheatley/Chell(I changed my mind!).)


**_AUTHOR'S NOTE;_**

**_This is a human Wheatley, Rick, and GLaDOS story_**

**_The designs for human Wheatley and Rick are copied from the tumblr blog not-quite-normal's designs for the two of them. The GLaDOS one is a custom design, that I'll post later._**

**_A cover and title for the story will be made soon, I just need to finish what I'm really doing for chapter 1._**

**_I hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter 1; Awakening

_I'm sorry. I…_ Wheatley had been thinking this over and over in his head for the past two years. He couldn't get much information from the main hub, but he did learn about the rotation of the moon around the Earth, and how to calculate years if you somehow get trapped there.

"Sun. Star. Star. Star. Star. Earth! Home…" The Space core said suddenly, flying passed Wheatley. Wheatley sighed and shook his head.

"I know mate. Pretty cool…" Wheatley said sadly, looking down at Earth through his cracked lens.

"Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad…Space?" The space core said, coming behind Wheatley.

"What are you doing there?" He asked the Space core. Wheatley turned to face him.

"Blue star. Flying." The Space core said, floating above Wheatley now.

_Blue star? How in-_ Wheatley began to ask, but soon looked behind him. Indeed something blue was coming, but it was NOT a star, and Wheatley knew that. Wheatley cried out and rolled to his left, barely missing the blue portal. It opened up to reveal the inside of something. The air was pushing against Wheatley and the Space core so roughly that it was hard to fight against it. The Space Core didn't mind, but Wheatley did.

_Oh God please let me not get pushed out into deep space!_ Wheatley thought as he closed his eye. He felt something hook onto his bar. He opened his eyes. He saw _Her_.

"No! No! Nonononononono!" Wheatley cried out, turning away from her. She pulled him in, chuckling to herself.

_"You're not happy to see me?"_ She asked him. She grabbed the space core and pulled him closer to the moon. She held him there until She'd pulled Wheatley through and dropped him onto the ground. Wheatley landed with a loud and concerning _thud_. He grunted, even though it didn't hurt him. Wheatley twitched, and turned his eye to see what was going on. She was holding the Space Core close enough to the moon to not be pulled away. She let him go, pulled Her arm through, and closed the portal as fast as She could. She then turned to Wheatley.

"Uhm…Hello…" Wheatley said meekly. She chuckled.

_"I've gotten bored. I need test subjects, but none are coming. That is why I dragged you back. You see, you weren't completely alone up there. I could hear every single thought that passed through your little incompetent mind." _She said to Wheatley, with no emotion. Wheatley twitched as he'd been doing so since She crushed him.

"I'm not incompetent!" Wheatley said in his defense, carefully though.

_"So you claim. You couldn't even design your own tests while you had full control of the facility."_ She taunted.

"I don't want to go there, lady!" Wheatley shouted.

_"Touchy subject, eh? Why? Is it because _you _betrayed her? She had full trust in you, you know."_ She said, Her voice becoming an icy calm. Wheatley glared at Her.

"I told you I don't want to go there." Wheatley warned. She chuckled.

_"Oh no! Tiny little Wheatley is going to get mad at me! I'm so frightened."_ She said, _"And in case your little memory card can't take in all that, that was sarcasm."_

"I know what sarcasm is, Lady." Wheatley said bitterly. She looked down at him and remained silent. She studied him. Wheatley twitched again. He seemed to do so whenever he was uncomfortable, or whenever he was around Her. She finally heaved a sigh, and twisted around. She grabbed Wheatley by one of his bars and brought him around to look at something. She lowered him to the ground, and heaved another sigh.

"_Shortly after you were flown into space, as you know, I pulled Chell in_." She said, looking at him with a hard stare.

"Who is Chell?" Wheatley asked weakly. She chuckled.

"_I'm glad you asked. You see…_" She said, looking away from Wheatley, "_Chell was the one you _betrayed. _You were the one who tried to let her go, but then chose to keep her here-"_

"Wait, wait, wait!" Wheatley cried out, "W-Was? What do you mean by… (he heaves a sigh) by was?"

_"I'm _so _glad you asked. You see, after I pulled Chell through the portal and closed it, she fainted. She stayed asleep for two days. I had some of the other bots hook her up to…well, your mind couldn't handle these big words, so I'll put it simply. There is a machine that monitors pulse, and I had them put her on that. There was no pulse. She'd been dead since she passed through the portal."_ She explained.

"No…"

_"She said something before she passed, though."_

"No…no no no!"

_"She said 'I'm sorry I didn't catch you… I'm sorry I didn't hold on… Please forgive me.'" _She taunted.

"No…"

Wheatley didn't realize he'd been the one saying no the whole time, until She stared at him. A pang of pain swept through his little circular body, as he tried to wrap his mind around it. GLaDOS picked Wheatley up, and spun him around.

_"While your small processer tries to process that information, I'll give you something else to worry about. I've experimented with android bodies, and well…they're just no fun. They don't feel pain. I realize you're more of an asset then I thought. You see, you feel _pain._ So, you are going to be converted from a personality core to a human form of yourself. Have fun."_ She said, in an icy tone. Wheatley, for the first time, didn't comment on what She said. Wheatley felt her watching him, but he still made no comment. Panels on the floor opened up to reveal Rick sitting there in his core form. He watched Wheatley carefully as Wheatley was placed right next to him.

_"I thought you'd want a familiar voice to accompany you through the tests. Now, why Rick? Well, the Fact Core disappeared after you were sucked out to the moon, and the Space Core is circling the moon as we speak. So, Rick was un-corrupted and debugged, so now he's an antiquate partner for going through the tests. I hope this helps you, moron." _She said.

"Howdy there." Rick said to Wheatley. Wheatley still made no reply. GLaDOS seemed to be bothered by it, but she let go of Wheatley anyway. His eye was dull, a pale blue.

* * *

It was a long and painful process, but finally Wheatley opened his eyes. His vision was blurry. He frantically looked around and blinked, but his vision didn't clear.

"Aw come on!" Wheatley cried out, trying to sit up from his position on the bed. He swung his legs over the sides, and stood up. He teetered for a little, and then fell. Wheatley closed his eyes, expecting a hard hit to the face. What surprised him was he actually _fell_. Wheatley cried out, and something caught his ankle.

"Come on, partner!" Rick said suddenly, "I can't have ya' fallin' all over the place on this adventure!"

"Rick! Hah…Man alive! Thank you." Wheatley said, feeling a smile spread across his face. He was pulled up from the hole and brought to his left about a foot, and dropped. He landed roughly, and sat up. He rubbed his head. He couldn't make out Rick's face. It was just blurred.

_"Oh my…I thought we had you fixed."_ GLaDOS suddenly said over intercom.

"Whoa!" Rick cried out, smacking something with his rope.

_"Oh calm down. Wheatley, can you see?"_ GLaDOS asked Wheatley.

"No…And what do you mean, 'had you fixed?'!" Wheatley asked worriedly.

_"The scientists messed up your vision. They were programming your eyes and someone spilled some acid on you. But don't worry, you'll be alright. You'll just need to wear glasses." _She said, chuckling. Glasses appeared from the ceiling and placed themselves over Wheatley's eyes, causing the blurry vision to go away immediately.

"Well uhm…Were they fired?" Rick asked.

_"No. We need every scientist we can get. Aperture Science fell below Black Mesa when Cave Johnson died, so nobody came as test subjects. We need money for test subjects, so we need to be a real competitor to Black Mesa. To do that, we need the scientists inventing products that Black Mesa doesn't already have their hands on." _GLaDOS explained carefully to rick. Wheatley sighed, and looked up at a painting. It seemed off its hinges. Wheatley felt a tingle go down his spine. When he turned and looked at the bed, there was an indent of a woman's body.

"Can't we sell the turrets to the military?" Wheatley asked, shivering.

_"I beg your pardon?"_ She asked. Wheatley looked at the speaker above the bed.

"The turrets that are being made behind all of these panels. Can't we sell them to the military? I mean, they probably just need a bit of a re-programming. We could get some money from the military and the scientists may start inventing other things because of the added revenue." Wheatley said, seeming disconnected, glancing back at the bed.

_"Hmm…."_ GLaDOS said. Wheatley snapped out of his train of thought and looked at the speaker in surprise.

"You didn't think of that before?" Wheatley asked her. GLaDOS paused. Wheatley chuckled.

"Not so much of a moron, now am I?" Wheatley asked. GLaDOS chuckled at that.

_"You're still a moron."_ She said. Wheatley felt a tug of anger.

"Are we going to start adventuring soon?" Rick asked, shifting from foot to foot. GLaDOS sighed. The room began to move, and Wheatley stood up. He looked down at the floor and ceiling, and he'd seen two portals where they were. He felt a pang of annoyance. Wheatley stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed, and stared at the indent.

'Was this really her room…?' Wheatley asked himself. The room came to an abrupt stop. Rick glanced at Wheatley in discomfort.

"Hey uh, you know the pretty lady that went missing?" Rick asked him.

"What? Who?" Wheatley asked, surprised and confused.

"The girl named…uh…Chell, was it?" Rick asked again. Wheatley's stomach turned over on him. He gulped, and looked at the indent.

"Yea… I know her." Wheatley said.

'_She'd been dead since she passed through the portal.'_

"Were you two friends?"

"For a little yes."

"Really? Why'd ya try to kill her then?!" Rick asked, getting defensive.

"I've done a lot of foolish things haven't I?" Wheatley asked himself more than Rick. Wheatley looked up at Rick sadly.

'Was She just messing with my head?' Wheatley thought.

"Uh…I guess so partner." Rick said. Wheatley sighed and shook his head. The room started up again, and traveled for a good five minutes before it stopped and the wall fell to become a part of the floor. A testing room was revealed to Wheatley and Rick. Wheatley winced. He faintly remembered this room. He'd seen it, but he'd decided not to use it. Rick ran forward, giving a, "_yeehaw!"_ in joy. Wheatley calmly strode out into the testing chamber and tried to remember how it went. Rick threw a box around, tossing it on various objects. He did this only a handful of times, then turned to Wheatley.

"What do we do?" Rick asked him.

"I'm thinking." Wheatley said.

_"The little moron can't think, Rick."_ GLaDOS said to them.

"I'm not a moron." Wheatley mumbled. He didn't feel like arguing with Her. Rick placed the box down at Wheatley's feet. He patted Wheatley on the head.

"Don't worry kid." Rick said, smiling, "I'm sure we'll see that Chell girl again."

"Yea…" Wheatley said, but he felt a pang of pain pulse through him. He was truly unsure if GLaDOS was just pulling his leg, or if Chell was actually dead.


End file.
